Querido Harry
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Ella se fue sin despedirse de nadie,rompiendo corazones al marcharse. Ahora, años despues, el que fue uno de sus mejores amigos recibe una carta suya. Ella tuvo sus razones para irse, pero a pesar de todo no ha olvidado su amistad y desea recuperarla.


No es más que algo que me vino a la mente y escribí casi sin pensar pero espero que os guste.

Es la primera historia hetero que publico (aunque es la segunda que he escrito)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

_**Querido Harry**_

_Querido Harry,_

_Han pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos y desde entonces ninguno se ha comunicado con el otro. Es verdad que se todo sobre tu vida, ya que sigo en contacto con Luna y Ginny que nunca han dejado de escribirme, pero no es lo mismo. Hay por fin el invierno parece haber llegado a España y mientras estaba leyendo frente a la chimenea no pude evitar recordar nuestros años en Hogwarts. Tu amistad y la de Ron siempre han sido importantes para mí, y si alguien debe dar el primer paso esa soy yo. _

_Puede que jamás lleguéis a perdonarme, y se que a pesar del tiempo todo sigue demasiado reciente. Aun así conservo la esperanza de que un día seáis capaces de perdonar a una chica que entregó su corazón. Se lo que tu y Ron pensáis de mi esposo, Harry, se que aun lo recordáis con odio y rencor y que será imposible que tu olvides aquel día en la torre de astronomía. Tal vez no vale la pena que te cuente todo esto, pero me gustaría que supieras al menos algo de lo que ocurrió, me gustaría por una vez ser yo misma quien te contara mis razones. No puedo contarte como empezó todo pero antes de esa fatídica noche yo ya estaba junto a él. Aquellos acontecimientos me rompieron él corazón y creí que él se había unido a los mortífagos y yo lo había perdido para siempre. Pero no fue así, su madre murió esa misma noche y al hacerlo él finalmente decidió abandonar todo aquello. Se que te costará creerlo pero fue Snape quien le ayudó a escapar, tal vez en el fondo quería evitar que se convirtiera en alguien como él. Lo que viene luego es algo que mas o menos ya conoces, él no había matado a nadie y por tanto no podían encarcelarlo, aun así el ministerio no podía tener a un mortifago suelto. El resultado fue claro, le dejarían en paz con dos condiciones… que se marchara para siempre de Inglaterra y que pagara una cuantiosa suma de dinero al ministerio. Él acepto._

_Creo Harry que recordaras aquella noche en la playa persiguiendo a los mortífagos. No creo que la hayas olvidado ya que fue el día que atrapaste a Bellatrix. Aquella noche yo desaparecí en la nada y tarde varias horas en volver… aquel fue él día que le encontré de nuevo cuando todavía era un prófugo de la justicia. _

_¿Qué podría decir para que me entendieras¿Qué podría hacerte olvidar el hecho de que aquel hombre era tu enemigo, de que esa noche engañe a Ronald a pesar de saber que él me amaba? Mi única defensa es que le amo, Harry. Puede que sea una defensa estúpida e irracional, pero es la única que tengo. Le amo tanto que cuando le creí perdido me hundí tanto que solo su presencia aquella noche me hizo salir de ese oscuro pozo en el que me encontraba. Él amor no entiende de guerras o sangre, surge cuando menos te lo espera destruyendo todos tus planes y creando tantos problemas… _

_Tu mismo eres prueba de ello, jamás me imagine recibir la noticia de tu boda con Luna, pero así fue, ella misma me lo dijo. En cuanto a Ginny, aun me sorprendió más cuando me comunicó que se había comprometido con Neville. Nunca pensé que entre todas las personas ella fuera la primera en comunicarse conmigo, no después del daño de que mi marcha le hizo a su hermano._

_Porque no creas que no se el daño que cause aquella noche. Cuando él me dijo que se iba, que se marchaba para siempre no pude hacer nada más, ni siquiera había tiempo de despedidas sin equipaje ni maletas me marché a España, no estaba dispuesta a abandonarle. Se que no estuvo bien marcharme así, se que no estuvo bien ocultarlo todo, pero era mi única opción. _

_Soy feliz en España vivo en un enorme castillo y he reanudado mis estudios en derecho mágico que tuve que dejar por la venida de mis dos hijos. Mi hijo Alex acaba de cumplir tres años y cada vez se parece más a su padre, mientras que Christopher, al año y medio de edad, es mi viva imagen en versión masculina, aunque por fortuna para él a sacado el cabello de su padre. Mi vida es casi perfecta, no tardamos en hacer amigos y mis padres se mudaron de inmediato cerca de nosotros y son una gran ayuda con los niños. En cuanto a Draco, no ha tardado en interesarse por la política y ya está metido en el ministerio de magia español. _

_Solo necesito una cosa más para que mi felicidad no tenga límites, y es que tú respondas esta carta. Se que es difícil recuperar tu amistad y la de Ron, pero aun así deseo intentarlo, tal vez así incluso algún día, pueda presentarte a mi familia. Alex ya te adora y desea poder conocer un día al gran Harry Potter._

_Esperare ansiosa con el deseo de ver llegar tu respuesta, no demasiado, con un par de líneas me bastaría, deseo saber de ti. Mándale recuerdos a Ron junto con mis mejores deseos. Se, por Ginny, que ha empezado a salir con una chica muy guapa. De verdad le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. _

_Con cariño y esperanza,_

_Hermione Jane Malfoy._

_PD: Besos a Luna de mi parte y felicidades por el embarazo._


End file.
